1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electro-optical device including a flexible circuit board which is folded and inserted into a casing, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an aspect of an electro-optical device for displaying an image, a liquid crystal device or an electroluminescence (EL) device is known. For example, the liquid crystal device is a device which includes a plurality of pixels including a region where electrodes face each other, selectively turns on/off voltages applied to the plurality of pixels, modulates light passing through a liquid crystal material of predetermined pixels, and displays an image such as a picture or a character. In such a liquid crystal device, for the purpose of preventing the enlargement of the device or adding a variety of functions, a flexible circuit board, on which a wire pattern is formed, is connected to a liquid crystal panel as a circuit board for driving the liquid crystal panel or a light source.
When the liquid crystal panel connected with the flexible circuit board is inserted into a casing, in order to realize a small size and slimness of the device, the flexible circuit board is bent at the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel. In an electro-optical device including the flexible circuit board which is folded and inserted into a casing, there is an electro-optical device having a notch portion located at a bending position such that the flexible circuit board can be accurately and easily bent. In more detail, as shown in FIG. 18, there is an electro-optical device having at least one notch portion 512 located at a bending position 518 in the end of a flexible circuit board 510 (see claims and FIG. 13 of JP-A-2004-235321).
However, recently, as high slimness has been required for an electronic apparatus, a substrate for an electro-optical device which configures an electro-optical device has tended to become thin. However, in a case where the thickness of the substrate for the electro-optical device connected with the flexible circuit board is small, if the flexible circuit board is bent and assembled in the same manner as for the electro-optical device disclosed in JP-A-2004-235321, the substrate for the electro-optical device is apt to be cracked due to the bending reaction force of the flexible circuit board. The thin substrate for the electro-optical device is apt to be damaged by an external impact or pressure.
The inventors of the invention solve such a problem by providing a reinforcing plate for reinforcing a thin substrate for an electro-optical device between a bent flexible circuit board and the substrate for the electro-optical device.